1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lap top video recording and reproducing device, which includes two digital format video tape recorders and two video monitors with a video editing function.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
An overview of a conventional video shooting and editing system will be provided with reference to FIG. 8. In the video shooting and editing system, videos are recorded as follows. For example, at a location site outside a studio, video and audio signals shot with a portable digital camera recorder 101 are recorded in a digital cassette tape (not illustrated), or video and audio signals shot with aportable digital process camera 102 are recorded in a digital cassette tape (not illustrated) with a digital portable video tape recorder 103, which is connected to the digital process camera 102 with a cable 104.
On the other hand, in a studio, video and audio signals shot with a digital process studio camera 105 are recorded in a digital cassette tape (not illustrated) with a digital studio video tape recorder 106, which is connected to the digital process studio camera 105.
Further, videos are edited as follows. Two digital studio video tape recorders 106, 108 are connected to an editorial controller 109 with cables 113, 114, respectively. Then the digital studio video tape recorders 106, 108 are connected to video monitors 110, 111 with cables 115, 116, respectively. A prerecorded original digital cassette tape 112 ejected from the digital camera recorder 101 or the digital portable video tape recorder 103 is placed in the digital studio video tape recorder 108, and a raw digital cassette tape for recording or a master digital cassette tape having prerecorded video information (not illustrated) is loaded in the digital studio video tape recorder 106. The video and audio signals recorded in the digital cassette tape 112 are reproduced with the digital studio video tape recorder 108 and recorded in the digital cassette tape (not illustrated) loaded in the digital studio video tape recorder 106. At the time, assembly editing or insertion editing is conducted by the operation of the editorial controller 109 while the video information shown on the video monitors 110, 111 and displays on indicators of the digital studio video tape recorders 106, 108 and the editorial controller 109 are observed.
In a video shooting and editing system shown in FIG. 8, for editing a video, the digital studio video tape recorders 106, 108, the two video monitors 110, 111 and the editorial controller 109 are prepared. After connecting the units with the cables 113, 114, 115, 116, the editorial operation is conducted by an editor while observing video information on the video monitors 110, 111, and editing related information such as a tape traveling state or a time code on the indicators of the digital studio video tape recorders 106, 108 or the editorial controller 109.
However, since all of the two digital studio video tape recorders 106, 108, the two video monitors 110, 111 and the editorial controller 109 are large, the two digital studio video tape recorders 106, 108 and the editorial controller 109 are arranged separately on a desk of the editor, and the two video monitors 110, 111 are arranged at a position away from the desk of the editor. Therefore, in order to look at both the video information on the video monitors 110, 111 and the editing related information such as the tape traveling state or the time code on the indicators of the digital studio video tape recorders 106, 108 or the editorial controller 109, considerable eye movements of the editor are required. As a result, there will be a time lag between the observation of the video information and the observation of the editing related information, which generates problems of deteriorating editorial accuracy or worsening editorial efficiency by consuming too much time on the editorial operation.
Besides, since the digital studio video tape recorders 106, 108, the video monitors 110, 111 and the editorial controller 109 for video editing are independent to each other, troublesome operation of connecting with the cables 113, 114, 115, 116 is required. Furthermore, since the digital studio video tape recorders 106, 108, the video monitors 110, 111 and the editorial controller 109 are expensive, cost in preparing an editorial equipment is extremely expensive. Moreover, since each unit is independent and large, it is very difficult to carry all the units and shooting units to a location site outside a studio.
In order to solve the problems of such editorial system, a lap top type video recording and reproducing device having integrated two digital video tape recorders and two video monitors comprising liquid crystal panels, and a built-in editorial means is proposed.
Usage of the lap top type video recording and reproducing device in editing will be explained with reference to FIG. 9.
A lap top type video recording and reproducing device 200 comprises a base portion 210 and a movable portion 220 attached to the base portion 210 capable of being upright or prone. The base portion 210 has a two-stage structure with a lower portion at the outer end and a higher portion at the inner end. The higher portion at the inner end comprises a built-in front loading type digital video tape recorder 211 dedicated to reproduction and a built-in front loading type digital video tape recorder 212 for recording and reproduction, arranged horizontally adjacent to each other. The upper surface of the lower portion at the outer end comprises operating portions 213, 214 for the two digital video tape recorders 211, 212 arranged horizontally and an editorial operating portion 215 between the operating portions 213, 214. In this case, the digital video tape recorder 211 is used for reproducing an original tape, and the digital video tape recorder 212 is used for recording a mater tape.
The movable portion 220, where two video monitors 221, 222 comprising color liquid crystal panels are arranged on the surface of the front portion in the upright state, is attached to the base portion 210 rotatably with respect to the vertical direction and is superimposed on the lower portion at the outer end of the base portion in the prone state. The above-mentioned video monitors 221, 222 indicate editing related information such as a tape traveling state and a time code with video information reproduced by the digital video tape recorders 211, 212.
In the lap top type video recording and reproducing device 200, to the two digital video tape recorders 211, 212, a DVC cassette 231 can be loaded directly, and a mini DV cassette 232 can be loaded by the use of a cassette adapter 233.
Hereinafter the recording and reproducing operation is explained. The digital video tape recorder 211 is dedicated for reproduction, and thus can reproduce and output video and audio signals recorded in a digital cassette tape. The digital video tape recorder 212 is capable of recording and reproducing, and thus can record the video and audio signals reproduced by the digital video tape recorder 211 or externally inputted video and audio signals selectively, and further, can reproduce and output the video and audio signals recorded in a digital cassette tape. Editing operation is conducted while video and audio signals reproduced by the digital video tape recorder 211 are recorded by the digital video tape recorder 212.
Hereinafter the editing operation is explained. For example, a DVC cassette 231 where video and audio signals shot with a DVCPRO camera recorder 234 are recorded is loaded in the digital video tape recorder 211 dedicated for reproduction of the video recording and reproducing device 200, or a mini DV cassette 232 where video and audio signals shot with a DV camera recorder 235 are recorded is loaded with a cassette adapter 233 attached in the digital video tape recorder 211 of the video recording and reproducing device 200. A raw or prerecorded master DVC cassette (not illustrated) is loaded to the digital video tape recorder 212 capable of recording and reproducing of the video recording and reproducing device 200.
Video and audio signals recorded in the DVC cassette 231 of the mini DV cassette 232 are reproduced by the digital video tape recorder 211 and recorded in the DVC cassette (not illustrated) loaded in the digital video tape recorder 212, while assembly editing or insertion editing is conducted by operating the operating portions 212, 214 of the digital video tape recorders 211, 212 and the editorial operating portion 215 with the video information and the editing related information indicated on the video monitors 221, 222 are observed.
A video editing system using the video recording and reproducing device 200 as illustrated in FIG. 9 has a structure where the digital video tape recorder 211 dedicated for reproducing an original tape, the digital video tape recorder 212 for recording a master tape and an editing means, necessary for editing are integrated and stored in one body, and thus it is inexpensive, compact and portable. Accordingly, unlike the conventional system illustrated in FIG. 8, there is no need to prepare two independent digital video tape recorders, two video monitors, and an editorial controller, or to bother with connecting the units with cables, but only with one video recording and reproducing device 200, editorial operation can be conducted by an editor. Besides, it can be easily carried to a location site outside a studio with the other shooting equipment.
Furthermore, in editorial operation while video information on the video monitors 221, 222 and editing related information such as a tape traveling state and a time code indicated with the video information are observed, since the video information and the editing related information are indicated on the same screen, the editor can see the video information and the editing related information without significant move of the eyes, and thus there is no time lag between the observation of the video information and the observation of the editing related information.
In the above-mentioned video recording and reproducing device, the digital video tape recorder 212, which is capable of recording and reproducing, can selectively record video and audio signals reproduced by the digital video tape recorder 211 or externally inputted video and audio signals inputted through an audio circuit, and further, can reproduce and output video and audio signals recorded in a digital cassette tape. However, since the two channels of the audio signals are fixed, when two channel audio signals reproduced by the digital video tape recorder 211 are recorded in the digital video tape recorder 212, the audio signals on the first channel are merely recorded on the first channel, and the audio signals on the second channel are merely recorded on the second channel. Therefore, channel switching or inter-channel mixing cannot be conducted only with the video recording and reproducing device, but other external equipment such as a mixer needs to be connected thereto.
For example, in the case surrounding sounds should be recorded on the first channel, and a report should be recorded on the second channel of the audio channels, but a report was recorded on the first channel and surrounding sounds were recorded on the second channel inadvertently at the time of recording the original tape, the audio channels need to be switched for correction in the editorial operation. In such a case, channel switching is required.
Furthermore, in the case of producing a master tape used with a digital video tape recorder having only one channel for audio signals, surrounding sounds on the first channel and a report on the second channel need to be mixed in the editorial operation for recording the same signals on both the first channel and the second channel so that the tape can be applied regardless of whether the channel of the audio signals of the digital video tape recorder having only one channel for audio signals is only the first channel or only the second channel.
Besides, as to reproduction and output of audio signals, there has been a request for channel switching or inter-channel mixing, but it could not be implemented without an external mixing device.